


Doodle for Wolf!Steve

by march_hyde



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/march_hyde/pseuds/march_hyde
Summary: This was a lil doodle for Jay, cuz i can never resist steve as a werewolf. Of course I made him into a giant dog, not a big difference.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 17
Kudos: 22
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2019





	Doodle for Wolf!Steve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janonny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janonny/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [janonny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janonny/pseuds/janonny) in the [stony_stocking_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2019) collection. 




End file.
